Lebau Remy
Introduction Appearance Look at his picture. Personality Abilities and Powers Marksmanship As a result of his training in ninjutsu and with gunslinging, remy almost never misses his targets (but, considering his Devil Fruit; does he really need to hit his target?), 9/10 times he's successful. He has been practicing accuracy since the early days of his training as a grunt and is on par with Zedd in terms of accuracy. He is profound in throwing small objects such as cards, bolas, knives, and balls with great accuracy. Hand to Hand Combat Though not on the same level as Zedd, he is still a profound fighter often employing martial arts, street fighting, and acrobatics. He is well adept in the martial arts and Bojutsu; the art of using a Bo staff. Combine with his Devil Fruit, he is one strong fighter. Physical Strength Although he relies on his speed more than his strength, he has shown remarkable strength throughout his life. He has dented and nearly ripped through steel with a single kick, nearly beat Zedd in an arm-wrestling contest, managed to knock down Sergei with a blow, and punched the Fishman Gale through a concrete wall. Agility Remy possesses reflexes that have enabled him to dodge point blank gunfire from multiple opponents at the same time. He has run at speeds greater than the finest competing athletes. He has honed his agility to top human physical perfection. He is as agile as one could be without being considered superhuman and has even been told that he has shown agility that should be beyond human capabilities. He is considered to be the most agile human being in Gakure, bar from Zedd. Endurance Remy's endurance is greater than an Olympic Decathlete. He can exert himself at peak capacity for nearly an hour without rest before showing any signs of fatigue. His lung capacity is so great that he is capable of holding his breath underwater for 4 mins. He has been thrown through entire walls, by Sergei, and immediately rose back up to finish the fight, survived an entire building collapsing, has fallen of the top of a building when his and has sustained other extreme forms of punishment, and has survived it all without any serious injury. Weapons Gambit usually employs; throwing spikes and playing cards. However, Because of his Devil Fruit power's, any object can be used as a weapon for him. He also often uses a indestructible bo-staff. Combine with his Devil Fruit power's; he is able to "coat" his staff in his Devil Fruit power, combined with a strike, to make a powerfull explosion. Remy uses a model pistol from the South Blue, a flintlock .44 caliber 6 shot revolver, which has rapid-fire like capabilities. This pistol is used to combine with his Devil Fruit power's; By putting his Plasma energy into the gun's chamber, he is able to use "explosive" Bullets. Devil Fruit For further information: Kesshou Kesshou no Mi Summary, Type, Paramecia 'Usage: '''Go See. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Uses it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Uses it. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia The picture is Gambit. That picture is from the mainstream verse, and not one of the MANY multivere's. His Devil Fruit power's are influenced by the mutant character's; Gambit, Meltdown, and Jubilee. His other abilites are the combined abilities of Gambit and Nightwing. Wether he will be like the people above is currently unknown. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Gakure Category:Thief Category:Assassin Category:Knife User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Mercenary Category:Rokushiki User Category:Martial Artist Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Stormbaron Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User